Discombobulate
by greengirl82
Summary: Set during 'A Family Affair'. Hotch's triathlon and mixed signals don't mix. Spoiler for episode.


**Discombobulate**

Disclaimer: CBS and their subsidiaries and affiliates own Criminal Minds

Summary: Set during the beginning and ending of **A Family Affair**. Mixed signals confuse some people.

Timeline: During the episode **'A Family Affair' **

A/N: This popped into my head watching the episode, and this was how I had hoped it would have gone. Enjoy.

Beginning is a spoilers for **A Family Affair **with the dialogue after that is my interpretation with my own ending.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"Life is simple, it's just not easy." Author Unknown<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch took the steaming tea from the Batista and walked over to his table to the brunette.<p>

"One chi tea" Hotch said, setting the white mug in front of her, "Now correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't chi mean tea?" taking a seat across from the brunette curator, "So I just ordered you a..."

"A tea tea" Beth said grinning then giggling as she set the sugar packets in her drink then look up at Hotch, "So wait a minute, is there a chance you'll be out on a case this weekend?"

Hotch took a sip of his warm beverage then nodded, "Probably a good chance."

Pursing her lips together, she kept her eyes on him, "What if you don't make it back in time?"

Setting his mug down, "I'll just have to do another race"

Placing her mug next to her mouth, "But you trained for this one."

"I know, I'll just have to do the next one" Hotch said, despondently, "Maybe I'll do yours."

Beth looked amused, then said, "But you trained so hard."

"I know, all for nothing" Hotch said, mockingly then taking a sip of his warm drink.

Scoffing, she narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, and too bad nothing good came of it."

Hotch watched as she giggled, an amuse look on his face as he took another drink.

"Um, well assuming you do make it back" Beth said, slowly exhaling, "I'd really like to be there, you know..."

Hotch paused, startled then said, "To see me collapse at the finish line?"

"I want that moment, I do..." Beth said, laughing "I know that Jack's going to be there, so..."

"It's fine" he said slowly, "I'd love for you to meet him."

Beth kept her blue eyes on him, while he looked down at the drink in front of him then smiled.

Picking up her drink, "Great."

He gave a tense smile as she took a sip of her tea.

* * *

><p>"You did it!" Jack screamed running to his sweaty father jumping up and down as the team slowly made their way over to the refreshment stand.<p>

"I did buddy" Hotch said, taking a breath "I did, can you believe it?"

"Did you see my sign?" Jack asked looking up at Hotch.

"I did" he said, setting the medal on Jack, "That's for you buddy. Your sign is fantastic."

"Look at you" Dave said, proudly, "How do you feel?"

"I think I'm going to live" Hotch said, taking a sip of the bottled water.

"Pretty impressive" Emily said, jokingly "I had money on the swim killing you."

Looking over at her, he took a deep breath with a smile on his face, "I practiced."

"And it paid off, good job" Morgan said, smiling as he wrapped an arm around Garcia.

"Thank you" Hotch said, feeling his heart beat starting to return to normal.

"Hey, you guys want to get something to eat?" Reid asked.

"Yes" JJ groaned, "Something greasy."

"Oh yeah" Emily agreed "I..."

"Hotchner!" a feminine voice called making the team turn around.

"Beth" Hotch said, while Emily's head whipped around stunned, "Jack there's somebody I want you to meet, come here."

Hotch took Jack's hand walking past the brunette agent over to the woman in blue. The three female BAU women looked absolutely floored looking at one another.

"You were amazing" Beth said, with a smile, "Congratulations."

"Thanks" he said, smiling awkwardly as she pulled him into a hug.

Morgan looked over at Emily shrugging as they all whipped back to the sight before them.

"Beth, I'd like you to meet my son, Jack." Hotch said.

"Hi" Jack murmured, playing with his sign.

"This is my friend, Beth" Hotch told his son, watching as her eyebrow rose, but held out her hand to the boy.

"Hey there, Jack" Beth said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Do you work for my Dad too?" Jack asked, the woman whose faced tensed at that.

"No, we're just friends" she said, looking over at Hotch then back to the boy, kneeling in front of him, "Hey, don't tell me you made that?"

"Yep" the boy said, "I colored it myself and I put the sparkles on too."

"You know what?" Beth said, looking at the little boy, "I look at art all day long, and that my friend is pretty good."

"Thank you" Jack said politely.

"You're welcome" Beth replied, standing up as Hotch looked at her then Jack.

"We were going to get something to eat" Hotch said, pointing to the team, "You want to come?"

"Sure" Beth said, shouldering her bag and plastering on a smile.

"Kay, great" Hotch said, turning to Jack and grabbing his hand, "Come on, buddy."

* * *

><p>Emily got a light shove by the two blondes while Dave nodded in her direction.<p>

Walking begrudgingly forward, she hated this feeling. Jealousy.

It was blatantly obvious that Beth was flirting with Hotch, even Reid could see it.

"Can we get pancakes, Dad?" Jack asked swinging their adjoined hands.

"Sure, Jack" Hotch said, watching the boy rush over to Emily and grabbing her hand.

"Emily, we're getting pancakes" Jack said, "Do you like pancakes?"

Emily pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, "I love pancakes, I don't know anyone who doesn't."

Emily looked up, as she wrapped her arms around Jack, "Hi."

"Hi, I'm Beth" Beth said, smiling at the brunette.

"Oh Beth, this is my girlfriend Emily Prentiss" Hotch said, dropping a kiss on the brunette's cheek, "She didn't think I could survive the swimming portion of the triathlon."

"My Dad can do anything" Jack said, grinning up at Hotch, "Right Dad?"

"Well I certainly try" Hotch chuckled, wrapping an arm around Emily and turning to Beth, "Are you coming?"

"Well..." Beth said, feeling humiliated as she looked at the happy family cringing as she thought about the 'so called date' they went on, "I don't know, I mean you're team is there..."

Emily raised an eyebrow, but said, "Oh, please we need another woman to hang out with, preferably one that's..." whispering, "Sober."

Hotch rolled his eyes, "Yeah, we're friends right?"

Emily smiled, nodding in agreement, "And we'd all love to be your friend, Beth. You can tell us all what a slacker Hotch was to train."

Beth internally sighed but relented, it was too late to back out, but she could try and bow out gracefully, "Sure."

"Great" Hotch said, picking up Jack, "Come on, little man. I think Uncle Dave's got my go bag in the back of his car."

"He does, Daddy" Jack said, "I helped put it together."

"Good job" Hotch said, dropping a kiss on Emily's cheek then whispered, "Be nice."

"I'm always nice" Emily said, watching her boyfriend go over to their older friend, as she turned back to Beth, "So, you're ready to meet the team?"

"Sure" Beth said, following the younger woman over towards the team.

She felt envy for the life that Emily had, great friends, a wonderful boyfriend and a little boy that adored her, and wished she'd have that too.

* * *

><p>"To live is so startling it leaves little time for anything else." Emily Dickinson<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END <strong>

I hope you all enjoyed this, remember to leave a review.


End file.
